Sleeping Habits
by ForestGlenny
Summary: Eclipse and sleep don't belong in the same sentence, but Raenef won't wake up. RaenefEclipse.


Title: **Sleeping Habits**  
Author: ForestGlenny  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Raenef/Eclipse, mild language, shonen ai, fluff to the n-th degree  
Summary: Eclipse and sleep don't belong in the same sentence, but Raenef won't wake up.  
Disclaimer: Raenef, Eclipse, etc. belong to a genius. I am not a genius. Therefore, Raenef, Eclipse, etc. do not belong to me!  
Author's Notes: I have not written fanfiction in FOREVER. AP English has taken it all out of me and given me a mild case of depression. But I was inspired to write by some lovely French fan websites. Think of it as a 'thank you' for 46 reviews on "Picture Worth a Thousand Words". Hope you enjoy!

-o-

"Are you sleeping again? Holy- all you ever do is sleep!"

Raenef looked at his tutor in irritation. "Yes, I like to sleep. It's not my fault you're a chronic insomniac!"

"There are more important things," Eclipse said testily, "than sleep. Such as reading improving books or torturing human souls, or maybe _getting to your lessons on time once in a while_!"

Eclipse stopped to breathe. Two green eyes looked at him disinterestedly. Raenef did not move. Eclipse, puzzled, waved one hand in front of his student's eyes. No reaction- if anything the gaze became more distant. The elder demon narrowed his eyes. "Lord Raenef? What are you doing?"

Raenef snored.

Violet eyes were flabbergasted. How could he sleep like that? Standing up? With his eyes wide open?

More importantly, how could Eclipse possibly love a man who slept like that?

Resisting the temptation to kick his master, Eclipse stormed out of the room. Sadly, the carpet would never be the same.

-o-

It took Raenef another hour or so to get downstairs. To his credit, it wasn't unreasonable for him to be so thoroughly exhausted. He was, after all, going through puberty, and along with the weird little body changes (most of which Eclipse had had to explain, very uncomfortably) he had experienced, he was finding that his sleep habits were changing. This meant that seven a.m. lessons no longer worked for him. (They never had, actually.) Unfortunately, Eclipse refused to believe that something so silly as puberty could stand in the way of the education of a world-class demon, so he had continued with his strict regimen of lessons all morning and training in the early afternoon. Now that the pestilential mortals were gone during the weeks (he could not keep them out of the house on weekends) this plan had a slightly higher rate of success.

But Raenef was tired. All the time. Moreover, Eclipse was not. In fact, he was never ever tired. He had not been tired in approximately two thousand years. Boy, had that been a day. But ever since, sleeping for Eclipse consisted solely of brief naps once or twice a week. He did not like beds. He slept at his desk, or, if no one was around to see him do so, out on his balcony in the lawn chair he hid there. He liked the feeling of the sun on the back of his head.

"Did you sleep well?" Eclipse asked icily.

Raenef beamed and Eclipse didn't feel quite so sour. "Yes, thanks for asking. It was awfully nice of you to let me go back to bed."

Eclipse did not tell him that his extra sleep was due to an inability to wake his master. "Did you fall over?"

"No." Raenef sat at the head of the table, and Eclipse handed him a plate of steaming human flesh. In tomato sauce. His lord shot him a dirty look, so he sighed, removed it, and replaced it with golden brown pancakes. Raenef squealed in delight. Eclipse despaired of ever making him a _proper_ demon lord.

"Lord Raenef IV ate human flesh _every day_. Why do you think he was so strong?"

Raenef licked syrup off his lips. "Well, he died, didn't he?" He speared another forkful while Eclipse's eyes went as wide as they had ever done. Raenef smiled into his napkin. Reactions were so rare.

Eclipse swept off to the kitchen, where he dumped the meat into the garbage. He placed the dish in the sink and aimed the high-powered nozzle faucet attachment at it. He pretended the plate was Raenef's sleeping face.

"Hah! Take this, you slimy, master-mocking b-"

He squeezed the trigger. To his vast disappointment, the only water it produced was a wimpy, dribbling stream. Angrily, he threw the nozzle at the wall and it retracted. It sat quietly in its holder and smiled at him.

Eclipse couldn't take it anymore. He kicked the baseboard.

The scream that followed proved it to be a stupid action.

"WHO PUT THAT DAMN CABINET THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, HUH? HUH! YOU WANNA TELL ME WHY EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE IS SO FU-"

Raenef appeared at the door to the kitchen. "Sorry, Eclipse. Guess I forgot to turn the water back on this morning."

Eclipse tried to change his purple complexion to its usual, fairer tone. He failed. "Why did you turn the water off, my lord?"

The blond beamed. "I flooded the bathroom, you see. I fell asleep in the tub. You aren't mad, are you?"

The elder demon tried to work up the courage to say, 'Yes, I am mad. I am so damn mad right now your ass is never going to be the same.' But Raenef dropped his head, looked at him shyly from under his bangs, and smiled, just slightly. Eclipse tried. He really did. He had the urge to go 'gahhh...' He dropped his shoulders. "No, Lord Raenef. I'm not mad. Just... cranky."

Raenef smiled with his whole face and moved closer to his tutor. Eclipse looked at him curiously. Raenef rested his head on Eclipse's shoulder, his breath ghosting over the curve of the dark-haired man's neck. Eclipse's heart began to race. He did not breathe. Raenef smiled smaller, and Eclipse felt it against his skin when he said, "It's because you're not getting enough sleep."

The blond danced away. "I'll go turn the water back on!" He waved as he disappeared around the corner.

Eclipse clamped a hand over his nose and ran for a towel.

-o-

Eclipse sighed stuffily and lifted the towel away from his face. It was now dyed a rather handsome shade of red, most likely permanently. He was reasonably sure that his nose had stopped bleeding. He sniffed gently. When he didn't taste blood, he figured he was alright.

He threw the towel off the edge of the balcony. He did not feel like wasting any of his precious Blood-B-Gone on something so trivial as a dish rag. It (the towel) was made of cotton fibers. It would biodegrade. Not that he, being a demon, would care, but Raenef might appreciate the sentiment.

Eclipse flopped back in his lawn chair and threw one hand across his forehead. He wondered where his liege was now. Probably flooding the basement. Lessons for the morning had apparently been thrown right out the window along with any sanity he had left. He had known that the calm couldn't last forever. He just wished he hadn't had a chance to get used to it.

His back itched. He rubbed against the cushion with no effect, so he tried to reach around and scratch. He could not get his arm between his body and the chair. Grumpily, he turned over onto his stomach, reached awkwardly over his shoulder, and scratched energetically. Now, his face pressed into the sweet-smelling cushions, he didn't want to move. His position pushed his cheeks forward, giving him the appearance of a pouting teenage girl.

The sun beamed at him, looking rather too much like Raenef for his tutor's comfort. He wanted to tell it to buzz off, but he suddenly didn't have the energy or the drive. His eyes itched, so he blinked. Still, they itched, so he closed them.

Then he sat bolt upright, realizing what was happening. He was falling asleep!

"Curses!" he said, and then felt very silly. He raced off to find an improving book.

The plan would have worked well. Eclipse arrived in the giant library of Castle Raenef and dashed to the 'M' section. He had slowly been making his way through the collection, and last night he had finished 'Mating Habits of the World, Second Unabridged Edition.' He replaced the heavy tome on its shelf and brought down the next one. It had an unassuming, blank cover that conveyed no information concerning the book's contents. Eclipse opened it to the title page. 'Masturbating for Dummies,' it read. Eclipse was appalled. Not only was this a book of questionable subject matter, it was _not in alphabetical order!_

He returned it to its shelf, deciding he could pass this one up. He re-alphabetized it and then removed the next book. He looked at it incredulously. 'Maybe You Aren't Getting Enough Sleep? A Guide to Sleep Deprivation and Insomnia.'

Eclipse was annoyed. He looked at the next book, 'A Million Ways to Sleep Better at Night.' And the next one, 'The Mysteries of Sleep' by I. B. Dozing.

"I don't need sleep!" he growled. He jammed the books back into place, climbed down the library ladder, and prepared to stride out of the room, when he heard a soft, breathy moan. He paused, the thundercloud that had been forming above his head returning to the general atmosphere, and turned, slowly.

Raenef was asleep.

He was on his back on the room's one sofa, one hand resting in his messy hair, the other atop the sliver of pale stomach his shirt had shifted to reveal. The toes of his bare feet were curled, his lips barely parted and his cheeks a fetching rose color.

Eclipse felt the urge to have another nosebleed but was suddenly much too tired to do so. He sat down in front of the sofa, his head lolling back to rest against the cushion. From this vantage point, he could see straight up Raenef's nose, which wouldn't be quite so endearing, except that Raenef was cute, even from this angle. The blond moved a bit, and smiled. Eclipse watched through drooping eyelids as Raenef's hand moved, sleepily, to stroke his black, shiny hair, gently, and oh, didn't that feel lovely, to sit here, and not think, and breathe Raenef's sweet smelling breath, and have that soft hand on his smooth scalp, and maybe sleep wasn't so bad after all, and loving a sleeper not so ridiculo-

The clock chimed. Actually, boomed would be a better verb for the sound it made.

Eclipse fell backwards to the wooden floor and stared at the carved ceiling for several moments. Already (and it wasn't even lunchtime, yet!) he had almost fallen asleep, not just once, but _twice_.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

Somewhere above him, Raenef giggled. He turned to look at his master's smiling, sleep-fuzzy face. Raenef licked his lips. "You're tired, that's what."

Eclipse looked away. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. But that's okay. You can pretend all you like."

Raenef turned over to face the back of the sofa. Eclipse stared straight ahead.

"We will be having lunch shortly, my lord."

There was no reply, so Eclipse forced himself to stand and leave the room.

-o-

"So, what will you be teaching me today, Eclipse?"

Raenef, after his morning nap, was bright and chipper. Lunch had been quiet, since Eclipse had avoided the dining room while his master was eating, afraid to see him lest he should fall asleep. Eclipse still felt mildly exhausted, but he ignored this, and strode down the castle steps into the courtyard.

"Today we will be learning an elemental spell requiring 23 mezraez. It harnesses the power of the earth to create a cage of branches that will hold an enemy captive. Unsurprisingly, it is called 'Birdcage'."

Raenef nodded. "Birdcage, 23 mezraez, self explanatory. Got it!"

Ah, the advantages of Raenef's new self. It got things right on the first try. Mostly.

"Let's try it then. I will create a cage around that statue over there." Raenef nodded again. Eclipse turned to face the statue, extended his hand, and visualized what the required power would do. "Ready? BIRDC-"

He yawned. Widely. As politeness dictated, he covered his mouth.

Eclipse reddened. "I do apologize, my lord. I do not know from whence-"

"Eclipse?" Raenef's eyes were roughly the size of saucers and seemed to be directed at Eclipse's feet. Eclipse looked down and almost screamed. His feet were held tightly to the ground by creeping vines, which were now moving up his legs.

It poked the back of his knee, and he burst into a fit of giggles. "Ah- ah! That t-tickles! St-st-stop! O-oh, m-mercy! It tickles! End sp-pell! E-end sp-pell! M-my lord! R-Raenef! Help m-me, R-raenef!"

"How! I don't know how to end spells!" Raenef ran closer. "Um, stop! Leave him alone! End! Vamoose!"

"AH! I-it's n-not working!" The vine was creeping dangerously close to Eclipse's crotch. He _did not_ want Raenef to find out just how ticklish he was. "Please!"  
Raenef suddenly looked very determined. He held his hand out before him and Eclipse felt the crackle of energy around his master. The elder demon looked alarmed. "My lord, w-what are y-"

"Trust me, Eclipse." Raenef's eyes narrowed. "Just this once. FIREBALL!"

Eclipse closed his eyes and screamed, certain this was his last moment on earth, as the fireball came closer and closer. He kept screaming and screaming until someone pushed him down, shouting, "Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!"

Several moments later, Eclipse lay spread-eagled on the ground, panting heavily, his robe scorched and torn. Raenef sat next to him, breathing a little louder than usual, his hair full of twigs and singed on the ends. He flopped back to lie next to his tutor, only a hand's width away, and giggled.

"I can't believe you just screamed."

Eclipse shot a withering look at a passing cloud. "I can't believe you just burned my pants off." His master broke into peals of laughter, and he felt a tiny smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"I panicked. I mean, you said _please_, so I thought you were _dying_."

"There's a first time for everything."

Raenef turned towards him, and Eclipse's head turned of its own accord, to look at his master's laughing green eyes. "Have you ever screamed before, Eclipse?" he asked.

"No."

Raenef grinned. "So I'm the only person who's ever made you scream. I like that."

Eclipse was puzzled. "My liege?"

"Never mind." Raenef shook his head. "It's silly."

The two demons stared at each other, until Raenef inched a little closer and placed one thin hand on Eclipse's shoulder. He rolled them slightly, slowly, so that Eclipse was on his back and Raenef rested half of his body on his tutor's.

Eclipse stared at the sky, afraid to look down. "My lord?"

"Shh." Raenef smiled into the broad shoulder, looked lazily and a little sadly at the grass below.

A pause. "Raenef?"  
The blond sighed. "You _would_ be comfortable. To sleep on."

Eclipse wanted to go to sleep, right then and right there. Instead, he sat up slowly, pushing Raenef back, then stood, never looking at his master. "I should go change, my lord."

Raenef watched him go, and wondered why he felt so terribly sad.

-o-

Eclipse sat in the bathtub and felt like a very young child. He stared listlessly at his toes, which were slowly pruning in the warm water. Soon the water would be cold, and he would have to get out or run more water.

He was tired. He could feel it in his bones and his eyes, and now his heart, his heavy heart that, most times, he wished he didn't have. He was tired of being stuck in a rut. He didn't sleep because it wasn't Wednesday at ten o'clock or Sunday at noon. It was Thursday at two thirty-six and so he couldn't possibly stay out in the garden where it was cheerful and warm, with the boy he loved asleep on his shoulder and his own eyes drooping to keep out the sun, which was not half so brilliant as Raenef's smile, but which hurt his night-made self all the same. He could not appreciate the sentiment for what it was worth. Instead, he worried about mild burns and sooty clothes that would have to be thrown away. He wondered why he was so stupid. He wondered what had happened that made him so different from Raenef. He wondered why he didn't sleep.

He held the soap tiredly. His toes were pale, white prunes but his fingers were smooth and dry and soapy, and he would have to get out and make dinner soon, because Raenef couldn't even make ramen without blowing something up.

-o-

Dinner was a quiet affair. Eclipse cooked something and Raenef ate it silently, his usually mobile mouth opening only to admit new food for chewing and swallowing. The motion was mechanical, which Eclipse did not like. He ate at the end of the table, because silent Raenef had looked at him, hurt, and sort of asked him. When Raenef was done, he stood, brushed past Eclipse without a good night, and left.

Eclipse cleaned up the dishes, standing at the kitchen sink with its now working faucet, and rinsed dinner down the drain. He looked at Raenef's fork and had the desire to put it in his own mouth, to see if it tasted like Raenef at all. He didn't. Patient, heavy fingers washed it and placed it in the drawer where such things went.

When everything was sparkling and hidden behind cabinet doors, Eclipse left the room. He did not transport himself magically. He walked slowly down the hallway and upstairs, not rushing because he had nothing to read and could not sleep.

He paused outside Raenef's door to listen. He heard nothing and assumed his lord to be slumbering.

Eclipse entered his own room, and stared at the bed. He had not lain in it for months and months, choosing instead the desk chair or the sofa. It was not dusty. The sheets were clean and new, white, oddly enough, because sometimes, Eclipse had enough of black.

Cautiously, he perched on the edge of the bed. He pulled off first one sandal, then the other, and placed them together on the floor. His robe was removed, folded and draped over the desk chair. He lifted the covers, and slowly slipped under them, relishing their cool touch against his suddenly fever-hot skin. Eclipse could not help but flush with pleasure, for he had forgotten how pleasant it was to lie down in a cocoon of fabric. His pillow was feather soft. He thought that he could stay here all night.

He smiled and reached out.

Which was when he realized that something was missing. Some comfort could not be obtained from a mere bed, and he wondered if Raenef would hate him forever.

"Eclipse?"

The dark-haired demon turned to look at his lord, who was standing at the door, dressed for sleep but looking very much awake.

"Yes, my lord?"

Raenef looked at him, his lips slightly parted. "Are you asleep?"  
Eclipse smiled faintly. "No, my lord."

"Neither am I." Raenef walked a little closer. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well. There's a first time for everything."

"I missed you."

Eclipse blinked. "Really?"

Raenef's eyes dropped to the floor, and it sounded painful for him to say, "Yes."

"May I be of service?"

"I." Raenef looked up once more. "Could I. You _would_ be comfortable. To sleep on."

Eclipse patted the bed next to him. "Then come on up."

Raenef was amazed, then smiled brilliantly and raced across the room. He jumped onto the mattress and crawled across to lie next to his tutor. They looked at each other, so very close together. Eclipse loved his master's sweet breath and green eyes that were soft and leafy now. Raenef's pink lips curled into a smile as his small hand went to Eclipse's shoulder. With a start, Eclipse pulled away. "Wait."

"What is it?" Raenef looked hurt.

Eclipse blushed brightly. "I need to put on more clothes."

Raenef stared at him, and then began to laugh.

"What?"

"Usually, getting into bed with someone is a signal to take clothes off, not put more _on_."

"My lord!"

Raenef shrugged. "Come back, Eclipse. I don't mind."

Hesitantly, Eclipse complied. Raenef wrapped his arms around Eclipse, encouraging him to do the same. Eclipse carefully placed his arms around the widest part of Raenef's back, afraid that he should accidentally drift too low and send his love flying from the room.

"It's okay, Eclipse." Raenef spoke as if he could read his tutor's mind, and for all Eclipse knew, maybe he could. "I trust you."

"Just this once." Eclipse felt pleasantly drowsy, and Raenef's hands were rubbing his back in leisurely circles that were doing nothing to keep him awake. Raenef inched a little closer, until their faces were an inch apart, and then he slowly closed even that small distance, so that their lips met, Raenef's soft and assuring, Eclipse's startled but not really surprised. It was not a kiss; it was a touching of souls, not an expression of desire but of love. Raenef pulled back and Eclipse held him a little tighter.

"No, Eclipse, always."

Suffice it to say, Eclipse never had trouble sleeping ever again.

-fin-

25 March 05

A/N: I am sorry about the formatting! Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated, **constructive** criticism always welcome! (And if you would like me to reply to you, please leave me your email!)


End file.
